Mémoire
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Su fe le impide pensar en el frío y la soledad, su Dios le proporcionará ambas cosas sin importar el lugar y el momento, él lo es todo y lo puede todo. Ella no es nada, solo la cierva del Señor, hace lo que él demande por su fe. Melisandre es tan esclava como el día en que los sacerdotes del templo rojo quisieron quedarse con la niña sollozante del lote siete.


_Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martin y sus derechos audiovisuales son de HBO, así que yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirlos a ustedes._

* * *

_**Mémoire**_

Melony.

**M**e

**E**ncanta

**L**astimarte

**O**diosa

**N**iña,

**Y **ni lo imaginas.

La letra es grande, desigual y alargada, la caligrafía de una niña de ocho años que por primera vez toma una pluma.

La mujer que ve que el trozo de papel es muy diferente a la niña que una vez fue, en lugar del cabello negro y enmarañado tiene un liso perfecto de color rojo, y los orbes negros son ahora rojizos, como dos carbones al rojo vivo. Melisandre conoce ahora todas las letras y su papel de escribir termina menos manchado, pero el sentimiento que producen esas palabras no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa roja está lleno del insondable calor de R'hollor que impide la entrada de malos sentimientos ¿Entonces por qué la tristeza, la soledad y el frío por mirar unas palabras escritas haces siglos, cuando su vida no era _su vida_? Duele, eso es, duele la niñez perdida y la inocencia robada, duelen los golpes del pasado y las ataduras que estos le crean, duele su vida tanto como le dolería la muerte. Esta sola.

Su fe le impide pensar en el frío y la soledad, su Dios le proporcionará ambas cosas sin importar el lugar y el momento, él lo es todo y lo puede todo. Ella no es nada, solo la cierva del Señor, hace lo que él demande por su fe. Melisandre es tan esclava como el día en que los sacerdotes del templo rojo quisieron quedarse con la niña sollozante del lote siete, aquella pequeña criatura que vendida por su madre no tenía nada que hacer en el mundo.

Llorar es un lujo que ningún sacerdote rojo se puede dar, cada vez que se llora lágrimas de fuego abrazan tu cara y te calcinan, pero aquí en el Muro cualquier porción de calor adicional es ayuda irremplazable. Incluso así ella se niega a llorar, no puede, no debe y no quiere, porque sería volverse débil y tonta, igual que las mujeres que se arrodillan ante el altar de cualquier dios a pedir misericordia por ellas y suerte para un buen matrimonio. Melissandre de Asshai está por encima de todas las mujeres y sus exigencias mundanas, su cuerpo no requiere las caricias de un amante, su corazón es un templo vivo del amor al fuego y su cuerpo no tiene exigencias que atender, ni siquiera el frio que hiela las entrañas de todo hombre que está en el Norte.

La sombra roja de Stannis Baratheon es un ser elevado, un espíritu ardiente que debe sobrepasar todo lo que el mundo le exhibe, el dolor de un pasado tormentoso no debe inmiscuirse en su presente, en su misión. Pero Melony, la niña que aún vive dentro suyo, llora, desde el interior y en equivalente proporción a como lo hacía tanto tiempo atrás, frente a una multitud que la veía como una adquisición y no como un ser humano semejante, necesitado de amor y comprensión.

El pedazo de papel que está en sus manos es el último vestigio de ese día, de esa vida, la única prueba física del dolor espiritual, pero ella no lo arrojará a las llamas; no, eso no se lo puede entregar al dios. Sabe que es sacrilegio, que está en contra de todo lo que predica, que obra en contra de la ley de su Dios y de su fe, pero no se siente capaz.

Melisandre, igual que todas las noches, está mirando al fuego, analizando en él el porvenir que puede, o no, llegar. Insiste, busca, mira, no encuentra mucho más de lo que sabe, nieve, nieve blanca e inmaculada. Y, aunque lo ve, no lo entiende porque su cabeza está allí y su corazón en otro lado, él está cegado, dolido, medio muerto y envuelto en capas y capas de extrema religiosidad. Es todo desprecio y falsedad.

¿No cree ella en su Dios solo porque la instaron a hacerlo y era el camino más fácil a una vida? ¿No está ella negándole a R'hollor algo que ha jurado entregar? Los sacerdotes le habían prometido salvación, felicidad, regocijo ¿Qué de eso tiene ella? Nada, solo rencor, dolor y recuerdos. Se encuentra allí para guiar a Azor Ahai por el buen camino y que enfrente su destino con El Que No Puede Ser Nombrado, para ella, en su subconsciente, el lugar a donde los sacerdotes y su Dios jamás lograron penetrar, es todo esto una genuina estupidez, la más grande de las patrañas que se han intentado.

«Cree, Melisandre, es tu deber —Se dice—. Aquí está tu misión, Azor Ahai espera tu ayuda» Y se responde que "Sí", que cree, que está dispuesta a darlo todo por él, pero en realidad no es nada y no espera nada, no quiere nada.

Melisandre solo puede creer en lo que ve, en sus fuegos ve muerte y a su alrededor solo hay muerte. Stannis seguramente morirá y a Jon Nieve lo atravesaran cuchillos salidos de la oscuridad. Muerte y solo muerte. Su fe la envió al centro de la oscuridad, las capas negras lo confirman, allí hay magia, pero también maldad y el niño de ojos rojos la observa desde el bosque, él vive allí.

Una vez le prometieron sanar cada herida en ella, con calor y fe. A ella no se le darían tatuajes ni cadenas, solo túnicas y lecciones. La engañaron, le hicieron probar del más agrio té esperando encontrar la más dulce fruta… el camino de R'hollor son llamas vivas, para atravesarlo solo se puede sentir dolor, y ella, una niña, una mujer, una simple humana llena de defectos, el dolor que guarda consigo es más que suficiente. Aun así, su exterior es la calma hecha carne, sus palabras nunca revelan más de lo que necesita, a ojos del mundo es solo una mujer roja, una sacerdotisa, la sombra roja de un rey.

Toma el papel, le da vuelta y escribe conscientemente:

**M**ujer

**E**nigmática,

**L**ista,

**I**nteligente.

**S**iente

**A**hora

**N**uevo

**D**olor,

**R**'hollor la

**E**ngañó.

* * *

Son exactamente 1000 palabras. Ni una más ni una menos, por ende, quede justo en la linea de restricción que trazó la querida reina Lucy, así que, legalmente:

**Este fic participa en el reto #16: Burn Them All del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" **

Foro al que todos estáis invitados a participar, para que hablemos, intercambiemos cotilleos y nos riamos mucho. :D


End file.
